When I Said Yes
by hinatadawn
Summary: the story of how sometimes love has a strange way of connecting two love birds. **Note** I do not own any of the caracters in this story, I simply want people to enjoy it. also, as a side note, this is in the Naruto series.


WHEN I SAID YES

Naruto had just returned from a mission, and was hastening to eat some famous ramen, when he collided with Hinata. Seeing that she was in the way, Hinata blushed and hurriedly apologized to her secret love. Apparent to everyone but Naruto himself, Hinata had long been searching for a way to tell Naruto that she loved him, but every time she tried, she shied back, knowing that she would be embarrassed if he refused. It seemed that she would live a halfhearted life and never find true love, the same way she loved Naruto. Fate, though, has a miraculous way of showing itself though. After colliding with Hinata, Naruto quickly helped her up, so as to be on his way for his favorite pastime, eating ramen, but he noticed that she looked upset. Irritated by the fact that he would have to wait to eat his precious ramen, Naruto asked what was wrong. Answering meekly, Hinata shyly answered, "Well, I was just wondering…maybe you could come over and have ramen tonight with me…?" Realizing that she had actually spoken the words, Hinata hesitated and felt very nervous.-_What if he says no? ... What if he thinks that I am foolish? … Do I look ok, or does he notice my hair is all messed up?-_All of these things were darting around in her mind as he considered her invitation.-_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, … It might be fun…Hinata is a really good cook…I suppose it would be agreeable.-_ "Alright, tonight it is. I'll see you then…What time will the ramen be ready?" "Um…well, …how about you come over…um…about 6?, is that ok?" "Definitely, see you then…Thanks Hinata!" –_Wow, I wonder why she wanted me over…oh well, I can't wait for her ramen!-_ When six 'o clock rolled around, Naruto was ready for some ramen, and he showed up early just to smell it before it was done. Hinata had prepared the ramen, and the rest of their meal, and was very nervous about her impression. She kept thinking,-_Why am I so nervous…it is only dinner… …wait, this isn't dinner, this is Naruto I am talking about! It has to be perfect!!_-During which, she became utterly and completely unsettled. She began worrying about every detail and each little thing. When Naruto entered, of course, he didn't notice the wonderful smell of the candles, or the cleanliness of the room, or the spotless dishes, all he noticed was the ramen. On the table and beckoning him over, Naruto headed straight for the cushion, awaiting the wonderfully smelling ramen. After the meal was over, Naruto realized that Hinata had said almost nothing, and he began to wonder why. Curious, he asked her what was wrong. Embarrassed, she changed the subject quickly, asking him if he enjoyed the ramen. "It was fantastic, wonderful, you make excellent ramen!" He was being honest, but Hinata was worried that the only thing he ever thought about was ramen.

"Um… Naruto? ..."

"Huh? ...what?"

"Well,… I was just wondering,… Do you have feelings for me?" Now Naruto was having a queasy feeling. "Feelings? … What do you mean feelings?" Realizing that Naruto was now uncomfortable, Hinata quickly counteracted her question with another, "Well… Do you like me? Or are you not sure?" "Um… I don't know. Why are you asking me these things?!? I don't think about these things!!" "Maybe you should!!" Hinata was now very upset and irritated with Naruto. Naruto left, confused and all perturbed. He didn't know what had brought this spontaneous interest to Hinata's thoughts, and he didn't know what she wanted. Neither of the two slept that night. The next morning, when passing each other on the road, the two ignored each other. Sakura saw the "interaction" and asked why. Naruto answered once Hinata was out of hearing range. "Well, I don't know what to do!?! Hinata asked if I had feelings for her, and she threw me off of my guard!!" "What did you say?" Now curiously concerned, and interested in the situation, Sakura was determined to help resolve it. "I said I don't know!! What!! It's the truth!!" Feeling as though he were in trouble, Naruto meekly looked at Hinata, nonchalantly, of course, but meekly. "That was the wrong thing to say, Naruto!!!! Shame on you, haven't you noticed that Hinata likes you!?!?! Ugh, men!! You can't just say 'I don't know!' It is kind of like saying, 'leave me alone, I don't care!' You idiot!"

"What was I supposed to say, she caught me off guard!!"

"Well, do you like her?"

"I don't know, I keep telling everyone that, I just don't know!!"

"What do you like about Hinata?"

"......um… well, I like when anyone isn't happy, she tries to fix it and make them feel better. I love her ramen, and how she is always trying not to hurt anyone's feelings. I like… Wait, what are you getting at??!!??" "Naruto, it is simple to see that when you think about it, you like Hinata, and you have feelings for her, now go tell her!!" Sakura gave him a big shove, and it was enough to catch Hinata's attention. Suddenly nervous, Hinata pushed her hair behind her ear, and turned her head slightly down.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?" waiting to be put down by a refusal, Hinata tried to prepare herself for the 'inevitable'. "Um.....well, I am not sure how to put this, but I am sorry about last night and upsetting you. …I guess what I am trying to say is… um........ (pause), I do have feelings for you, and I just wanted you to know that." Feeling relieved that he had finally gotten all of that out, Naruto turned and walked away, leaving Hinata speechless. - _Oh my gosh … he really does like me!!??!!_ Now having registered the fact that Naruto did like her, Hinata rushed over to Sakura to tell her about it after she spotted her off a ways. "Sakura, he said yes!!" Running off to her home, Hinata became so excited that she fell on her bed, and fell asleep. There is no doubt that she was dreaming about Naruto, but that is another story. That night the two of them slept peacefully, dreaming of each other.


End file.
